1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to plastic sheet food packaging enclosing a removable prize, and a related method of manufacture.
2. Background Art
Currently, food processors that wish to include prizes with food items, such as potato chips or candy: (1) affix the prize to the outside of plastic wrap food packaging, subjecting the prize to loss or theft; (2) merely insert such prizes loosely inside the food packaging by hand, which is labor intensive, and which is unsanitary since the prize co-mingles with the food item; or (3) simply forego including such items inside the plastic wrap for want of an efficient and/or sterile way to do so.
More particularly, the food packaging industry has attempted to incorporate prizes with food packaging in the following manners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,628, issued to Sargent, discloses a method for producing a bag with a separate interior compartment for holding a coupon. Each coupon is separated from a parent roll of coupons and is then placed in spaced relation between two sheets of flexible transparent thermoplastic material unwound from rolls, one of the sheets being folded over on itself. The bag is sealed on three sides, and food can be placed directly in the bag through the unsealed side, and this side is then sealed. Again, the coupons and the food can co-mingle, causing an unsanitary condition. Also, this method appears best suited for flat items only. Finally, the coupon is not made a part of the packaging per se, but is merely placed in a compartment or bag separate from the outer layers of the packaging, which does not lead to the best protection of the coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,164, issued to Kehr, discloses an open food bag with a pouch for containing a gift, such as a baseball card. The pouch prevents the gift from directly contacting the food within the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,518, issued to Faltynek, discloses a bag with an external window style pocket containing a removable coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,966, issued to Czech et al., also discloses a series of plastic bags, each with an external panel containing a removable coupon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,682, issued to Niemeyer, discloses a carton having an internal pocket made from a flexible material to hold a coupon or some other printed matter. Again, flat objects only appear to be the intended prize.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,367, issued to Otto, relates to a laminated food packaging carton having a removable outer ply that may be a coupon, an "iron-on", trading stamp, or some other type of merchandising premium.
Again, as long as the prize item is placed on the exterior of the food packaging, there is a chance that the item will be stolen or otherwise removed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,782 and 3,524,271, issued to Buske, disclose coupons attached, via a pressure sensitive adhesive, to a strip which is wound into a roll. The strip is cut into individual labels which may be attached to the outer surface of a container. The labels can each be opened by tearing along perforations for access to the coupons. Again, as with Sargent, described above, it appears that this method is best suited for flat objects only. Also, as the labels are applied to the outside of the container, theft is still a problem. Moreover, the coupon is not made a part of the packaging per se, but is formed as a separate member and merely attached to the exterior of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,168, issued to Romagnoli, like the Buske references discussed above, discloses a strip or web of backing material with a series of printed labels arranged thereon in serial order. The backing material includes a die cut portion opposed to the label which remains adhered to the label upon application of the label to an exterior of a container. The cut portion may include printing and serves as a promotional item with improved pilfer resistance. Again, this type of method appears related to enclosing flat items only. Also, the label is not incorporated in the packaging per se.
Although the prior art described above eliminates some of the problems inherent in the food packaging with prize art, this prior art still does not disclose or teach packaging or a related method, wherein a prize, such as a small toy, is efficiently incorporated directly in the packaging, so that a sanitary condition of the food is preserved.